


The Coast is Clear

by talxns



Series: Faustus Family Matters [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Day At The Beach, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Implied Sexual Content, Luka POV, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talxns/pseuds/talxns
Summary: Luka enjoys the beach for different reasons than his brother and daddy do.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Series: Faustus Family Matters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041921
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	The Coast is Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Like the previous Luka POV fic in this series, the sexual content is not explicitly described per se, though it is heavily, heavily implied what is going on. Paired with the fact it's underage sexual content, I've rated it as Explicit like the others instead of Mature. Enjoy.

Luka _loves_ the beach!

There is a lot about the beach to love. The warm sand on his feet and the cool breeze from the ocean in his hair. Getting to run around as much as he wanted, getting to swim! Most importantly though, and Luka’s favorite part to love about the beach, is that his family would be there to play together for a few hours. And Luka loves spending time with his family.

Daddy carries the big umbrella and the picnic basket, Alois carries the towels, and Luka gets the honor of carrying the colorful beach bag filled with toys and sunscreen.

Daddy wears board shorts and sunglasses, Luka wears swim trunks, but Alois is all different.

Daddy had bought him a sheer lace top that draped over his body, down to his thighs. Underneath, he wears small, tight swim bottoms that Luka swears are made for girls. They are even a blushing pink color, and are held together by two big gold rings on either side of his brother’s hips. His butt peeks out the bottom of it like Luka has seen on some convenient store magazine covers. It’s hard to see, though, through the white coverup. On top of his head he wears a big brimmed sun hat.

They walk for a while down the beach from the parking lot, daddy and Alois hand in hand, until there are no other beach goers around. Luka feels a rush of excitement now that they seem to have the whole place for themselves.

“Let’s make castles!” Luka dances around while daddy sets up the umbrella and Alois lays out the beach towels.

“Sunscreen first, then we can build,” Alois says, pulling Luka by the wrist gently to the beach bag and pulling out lotion.

Luka waits impatiently as his brother smears globs of lotion onto his wiggling face and body. When he’s released, he dives into the beach bag to pull out his sand molds and a small pail and rushes to the water’s edge to collect wet sand. Once he fills his bucket, he waddles back to a spot closer the their towel territory.

He plops down and sets out his things before looking up. Daddy has laid across one of the towels under the umbrella on his side and is watching as Alois drops the lace coverup from his frame with a flourish.

“Come play, Alois!” Luka calls, waving a plastic trowel.

Alois looks back at Luka a little remorsefully, holding up the sunscreen bottle. “I need sunscreen first, okay? You can get started, I’ll be there soon.”

Luka nods. “Okay!” he calls, flipping over his bucket and releasing a big clump of wet sand. He starts using his sand molds, creating little impressions of starfish and shells.

When he looks up from his sand creations to his family, he sees that Alois is laying down with daddy while he gets his sunscreen. Daddy’s hand rubs against his brother’s chest in slow circles, and Alois’s eyes are closed like he’s taking a nap.

Luka realizes he’s not sleeping, though, when daddy leans down to kiss his mouth and Alois reciprocates eagerly, leaning up on his hands to get closer. Daddy’s hand continues rubbing at his brother’s chest, squeezing at the side of it and rubbing his thumb over his nipple. That makes Alois whimper, something Luka barely hears over the sound of the waves rolling onto the sand. Then daddy’s mouth is on Alois’s neck, kissing and pressing hard. Alois moans softly, eyes fluttering as daddy grabs at him and bites on his neck.

Maybe they aren’t bites, because Alois’s face doesn’t look like he’s being bitten. Then again, Luka isn’t sure what Alois is having done to him, if he’s honest. Daddy’s mouth moves over and over against his brother’s neck, and it makes Alois shiver and grab onto daddy’s bare chest and back with his own hands. Luka looks down and makes another starfish.

It takes _forever_ for daddy to put sunscreen on Alois. When his brother is finally walking over, skin shining from the lotion and lips red from kisses, Luka has made a small court for his sand starfish kingdom.

“Wow, that’s great!” Alois chirps, squatting down to take a closer look and stroking a starfish gently with his fingertip.

Luka grins, proud of his creations.

After introducing all of his sand creatures to his brother, he asks to be buried to his neck in the sand, giggling at the mermaid tail Alois creates in the sand where his legs would be.

At lunchtime, they sit on the towels and listen to the waves lap back and forth against the shore. They finish their sandwiches and Luka pops open a bag of chips to munch idly on. Alois slides into daddy’s lap, coating his hands with sunscreen and rubbing them on daddy’s chest.

“Can we go swimming?” Luka asks daddy, wiping the greasy crumbs off his fingers with the corner of the towel.

“Not right after eating,” daddy says, his arms locking behind Alois’s lower back as the child spreads the lotion over his shoulders.

Luka hums a little disappointedly. “How come?”

Daddy squeezes Alois against his chest when the boy reaches over his shoulders to rub his back. “You’ll cramp up,” he replies simply, his own hands sliding down Alois’s slick lower back and his fingertips tickling under the bikini’s waistband. His brother giggles softly against daddy’s ear.

Luka frowns. He doesn’t know what a ‘cramp’ is, but it doesn’t sound good. He briefly imagines his body twisting up in odd ways and being unable to swim back to shore, but quickly shakes the thought out of his head before he can dwell on it.

When he looks back over at his little family, he sees that daddy has draped a beach towel over Alois’s lower back and butt like a blanket. His hand was still underneath, a moving lump beneath the fabric.

“Is Alois taking a nap?” Luka asks daddy, noticing his brother’s face is turned away from him, cheek resting on daddy’s chest and his dainty hands half curled and resting on daddy’s shoulders.

“Yes,” daddy replies, his fond gaze locked on the child in his lap. “You should take a nap too.”

Luka doesn’t mind that idea at all— being at the beach was very relaxing, and it would make time go faster until they can go in the water. Luka curls up on the beach towel next to daddy and Alois and closes his eyes.

They lay there peacefully, lazily enjoying the sounds of the ocean and the breeze.

Luka had tried to fall asleep, really, but he couldn’t. Not when his brother was making soft, choked off whines in his throat every few seconds next to him. Luka dares a peak lower, noticing that daddy’s hand was still moving under the towel.

Luka knows that daddy loves Alois’s butt. He wasn’t sure why, exactly, though it does look soft and squishy and maybe it _is_ fun to jiggle around, like a rubber toy. Luka would see daddy staring at it even when Alois was just standing or walking in front of him. He figured it was one of daddy’s favorite things about Alois.

After twenty or so minutes, Luka stirs, sitting up and stretching his back. It had felt very nice to lay on the beach, but the heat was getting to him, and the cool ocean waters looked very tantalizing.

Luka looks over and can tell Alois is hot too, sweat dripping off his oily skin.

“Can we swim now, Daddy?” Luka asks hopefully, his pleading eyes watching daddy closely.

“Yes, we can,” daddy murmurs. He pulls his hand out from under the beach towel, wipes a few of his fingers on it, and slides it completely off Alois. With a hooked finger, he pulls part of the pink fabric that has clung to the inside of Alois’s butt cheek up until it can softly smack down in place over the glistening swell.

Alois sits up weakly, a string of drool connecting his bottom lip and a spot on daddy’s chest. He must have been sleeping really deeply. He gets to his feet with a slight wobble.

Soon all three of them are making their way to the shore, Luka practically bounding. He jumps into a low wave, letting it splash up and sprinkle his face with saltwater. The water is cool and refreshing against his hot skin, just as he thought. He wades deeper, up until the water reaches his thighs before crouching down and feeling it envelope him to his shoulders. Before long, he’s dunking his head and diving under the waves.

When he surfaces, he blinks the salt water from his eyes and spots Alois and daddy wading in after him. Alois is not a big fan of the water, so when the ocean rises above his knees, he’s clinging hard onto daddy. Daddy picks him up then, hugging him to his chest as he walks farther and even past Luka, until the water is around his middle.

Luka swims a little closer, but his feet can’t reach the bottom like daddy’s can, so he watches from shallower waters. Daddy is talking to Alois, telling him something that makes him laugh. He presses affectionate kisses over his brother’s face, smiling too.

Luka didn’t see daddy smile very often- it was only when he was in a very playful mood. He often has a very passive or serious face, so seeing him so carefree and happy was truly special.

The rare smile was gone a second later as he scanned across the beach, turning and looking both directions down the sands. Luka matches his gaze, trying to find what he was looking for, but there was nothing. No one else on the beach but them.

When Luka turns back, he sees that Alois and daddy are kissing messily. Their tongues entwine and daddy’s mouth sucks on his brother’s smaller lips hungrily.

Alois’s arms hang around daddy’s neck, his eyes hooded and mouth open, letting their daddy’s tongue plunge inside and rut against his smaller one. His eyes shut as daddy overtakes his lips again.

Luka feels uncomfortable from the display and decides to busy himself with throwing his little body at the waves, enjoying the way they pushed and pulled him across the sand. Under the water, his feet step on hard shells that he picks up and investigates, keeping a handful of shiny ones. He finds a particularly big one to show to Alois.

He turns, spotting Alois with daddy in the same spot as before. That kind of swimming is no fun, Luka thought. He wades closer until his feet can’t reach the bottom and notices that daddy and Alois aren’t just standing like he thought, they’re _bouncing!_

Well, Alois is, more so. But daddy is bouncing him up and down in the water, gazing up every so often to look across the empty beach. Though daddy’s eyes are covered by dark sunglasses, Luka can tell when his eyes lock on him, but they pass over him to look further down the opposite end of the beach.

Seemingly satisfied, daddy returns his attention to Alois and continues bouncing him up and down, the water around them splashing and making small waves. His hands slide from where they were on Alois’s back down under the water toward his butt, and Luka can see Alois’s toes poke out of the water on either side of daddy’s body as his bouncing gets harder.

Soon Alois’s toes are pointed tensely, and daddy is pressing against him hard, an aggressive look to his face as he buries his nose in the blond’s hair. Alois slowly relaxes his legs, curling them to wrap around daddy’s hips underwater as they embrace.

Luka sinks his head under the water when they start kissing again, deciding to show Alois his shells when he’s finished playing with daddy. They never appreciate when he interrupts their playtime.

After a minute of slithering around the shallow water, Luka notices that daddy and Alois are returning to the shore. Luka follows them as Daddy gingerly sets Alois down on the dry sand. The blond sinks to the ground, laying on the sand and stretching out his muscles languidly with a dreamy, tired smile he always seems to have after his playtime with daddy. Luka waits until daddy has made it back to their towel to smoke a cigarette before showing Alois his bounty.

“Look at what I found!” Luka exclaims, flaunting his collection of iridescent shells at his brother who opens his eyes to properly examine them.

“Wow, they are beautiful! Maybe we can make necklaces out of them at home,” he suggests, taking one from Luka’s hands to inspect the shape.

“Don’t they belong at the beach?” Luka wonders aloud, rubbing his thumb against the smooth surface of one of the shells. He doesn’t want to take something if he’s not supposed to.

“There are millions of shells, Luka. We can take a few of them. No one will know but us.” Alois winks conspiratorially, flashing a big grin. Luka returns the smile, delighted at their new possessions and soon to be accessories.

“Do you think daddy will want a necklace too?” Luka asks when they finally stand, trying to brush the sand off their damp skin.

“He’ll get one whether he wants it or not,” Alois replies, still smiling mischievously. He takes Luka’s unoccupied hand as they make their way back to their towels, swinging it back and forth playfully. Alois’s good mood is contagious and Luka, despite feeling previously left out, feels giddy once again.

Even daddy is in a good mood too, smiling softly when Alois leans down to nuzzle his nose against his affectionately in greeting. Luka thinks his brother must radiate happiness wherever he goes.

“Can we get ice cream?” Luka asks, seizing the opportunity of daddy’s good mood in hopes of a cold treat after their eventful day outside.

Daddy hums in consideration while trying to brush off the sand still clinging to Alois’s bottom. He doesn’t seem to have much luck, the grains still sticking to the wet skin despite his wiping motions. His hand settles for simply resting on one of the boy’s cheeks possessively. “What do we say?” Daddy looks to him expectedly.

“Please?” Luka begs, eyes wide when Daddy’s attention is diverted from his brother to him for once.

“Alright,” he concedes, his other large hand gently tousling Luka’s damp hair.

Luka yips in delight, jumping up to run around their towels with his arms out in a surge of excitement. He doesn’t notice his brother and daddy hastily separating themselves when a couple comes walking down the beach near them, too caught up in the thrill of their successful beach day and more fun to come afterwards.

Luka loves the beach, but most of all, Luka loves spending time with his family!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! More for this series coming soon.


End file.
